


Dancing at the Jorvik Stables Open House

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [15]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: After spending their honeymoon at Mistfall, Kelly and Evergray return to their home and Kelly decides to participate on the Jorvik Stables Open House
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(Siobhhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 1





	Dancing at the Jorvik Stables Open House

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Soul Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game
> 
> Note 6: And yes, Kelly and Evergray got married before the new adventures and also before the Jorvik Stables Open House

Christmas reached its end, and while the people of Jorvik returned to normality after dealing many days with magical Yule goats, in Mistfall, things were different. Kelly and Evergray were enjoying their honeymoon there, and they didn’t want it to end. 

That morning, rain made presence on Mistfall’s sky, making most of the people stay on their houses. At the married couple’s hut, the soft noise from the fireplace accompanied with its warm the dreams of Kelly and Evergray. Both were naked, only covered by the blankets after a passionate and lovely night. She was sleeping on top of him, with his arms embracing her. 

Sometimes, his fingers stroked the scars of her back, the ones she got when Ydris turned her into a horse, and sometimes, it was her fingers that stroked the markings that scarred her skin. In that moment, Kelly remembered when days ago, Evergray told her about the dream he had in which they appeared with their child, but when the questions that had made her felt sad appeared again on her mind, she discarded them and sighed as she smiled when she felt his fingers playing with her hair.

“Can’t sleep or trying to sleep again, my love?” he asked opening his eyes slowly, his left eye shining softly

“Trying to sleep again” she said with a soft sigh as she opened her eyes and smiled “I remembered when we were talking about children and…Well, those questions came again to my mind”

“Come here, my love” Evergray said making her press her lips against his “Don’t think on that…I have to recognize that I can’t avoid think about it…But since is something that we don’t want to talk about it, let’s try to avoid the topic, ‘kay? I hate seeing you sad, my precious jewel”

“Alright” Kelly said, smiling to his lips “So, since we have only one day more until our honeymoon ends…What do you want to do today?”

“Well, it’s raining, cold…We’re here cozy, with the warm of the fireplace…” he said, a soft teasing tone on his voice

“Sex in front of the fireplace?” she asked framing an eyebrow as a teasing smile appeared on her lips

“You got me” he said with a laugh as he kissed her before hugging her again “We can do that once we arrive to Valedale”

“I could take my chance to prepare a special birthday party for you since we couldn’t celebrate it properly. Just only you and me”

“That would be nice…” Evergray purred, his lips against her before the ringtone of Kelly’s phone interrupted them. With a sigh, he took the phone from the bed table and gave it to his wife. “I think is Luciana”

“Alright” Kelly said and then, she answered the call “Luciana? Yes, it’s me. You know that we are still…”

“Yes, yes, on your honeymoon” Luciana said “I only wanted to know how my best friend was”

“And what thing did make you feel worried about me?”

“You know, the thing that happened there…”

“Yeah, thanks for make me remember that” Kelly said with a sigh and then, she rose an eyebrow when she heard a soft moan on the other side of the line “Luciana?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell me that you’re calling me with Ydris tied on your bed”

They kept in silence for a few seconds before Luciana giggled “Maybe?” she laughed “There is a small probability of having Ydris tied on my bed” she said and another moan confirmed Kelly that the magician was tied on her friend’s bed.

“Then, I should end the call and let you enjoy with the magician” Kelly said

“Wait, I also wanted to tell you the great news!”

“Tell me that you aren’t…”

“Oh, no, of course I’m not, but judging the tone of your voice I think you are afraid of seeing little Ydris running around us” she said with a laugh

“Luciana!”

“Okay, okay” her friend said “The Jorvik Stables Open House is in three days!”

“Really? Oh, that is…”

“Fantastic!”

“I…I don’t know, Luciana.”

“You were one of the best in dressage, Kelly. You were always dreaming with participating in that event! Is your chance to show the people how really good you are in dressage. It’s your chance to make Loretta eating her own words. At least you will think about it, won’t you?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you, ‘kay? Now go and enjoy with Ydris. But please, don’t make mini Ydris”

Luciana laughed before saying goodbye and hanged out the phone. Kelly sighed and leaned her back on the bed. Evergray hugged her, chuckling when she curled next to him. “So…”

“Luciana has told me that the Jorvik Stables Open House is in three days.”

“That’s great. Are you going to participate?”

“I don’t know, Evergray. I used to practice dressage on my free time until…”

“Until Loretta decided to ruin that, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then, you should go and try it” Evergray said trying to encourage her

“But if I go, what horse should I take with me? Winterwhisper doesn’t like those events due the very big amount of people”

“What about Moonlight?”

“Moonlight?”

“I saw you sometimes when you practiced dressage with Moonlight in Valedale in order to see how she felt with her tack. And that day Siobhan told me that in Ireland, the Irish Cob horses were used in dressage, and they are still been used in that competitions”

“It sounds nice, but I don’t know…”

“I will be there, cheering you up. And I’m sure our friends will be there too”

Kelly looked at her husband and then, she smiled “Alright, I’ll try. But I’ll have to put the marriage ring with the engaged ring on my necklace since it’s more comfortable not to having rings on my fingers when I use gloves and well, you know…”

“I know, not everyone should know about our marriage, only our close friends” Evergray said “Then I’ll do the same with the ring, only during the competition”

“Alright, we should get up and prepare ourselves”

Evergray nodded and went with his wife to the bathroom in order to take a bath. It was going to be their last bath in Mistfall before returning to their home, so they spent a bit more time before getting out of the bathtub in order to get dry and dressed. As Kelly organized the luggage again, Evergray prepared French toast for breakfast following the recipe that Kelly had taught him. Once the luggage was ready, they took their breakfast. It had stopped raining, so they took their chance once they finished their breakfast and washed their dishes to take their luggage and their horses. Kelly called Sigry and few minutes later, a car and two trailers were waiting for them.

“So, you’re returning home, aren’t you?” Sigry said as she hugged Kelly

“Yeah. We really enjoyed so much here in Mistfall, but we have to return home and to normal life”

“It’s a pity, but hey, I’m glad that you have chosen Mistfall as your honeymoon destination” Rania said smiling 

“I hope you will return soon!” Sigry said “Have a nice day!”

Kelly and Evergray nodded and once their horses were on the trailers, they entered in the car that took them to Valedale, leaving Mistfall behind them.

After a long trip in which Kelly made some calls, they finally arrive to Valedale. Both lovers exited the car in order to take their luggage to their house as the stable workers took their horses to the stables, but when they entered on their house while Winterwhisper and Calanthe were taking to the stables, they were surprised by their friends, who made a surprise party for them.  
“What the…” Kelly tried to say before being hugged by Alex “Too tight…”

“Sorry” Alex laughed as she let her go 

“How was your honeymoon?” Lisa asked

“We really enjoyed it” Evergray said “How did you manage to enter in our house?”

“They convinced me” Avalon said and his brother chuckled “Evergray, a word?”

Evergray nodded and they went to the garden, leaving Kelly opening some gifts their friends brought for them. “Avalon, we have just arrived home. We want to put some comfy clothes and rest, so tell me, what do you…”

“Is Kelly pregnant?”

That question made Evergray coughed so roughly that he was near to lost his balance. “Why do you ask that right now?” he said, still coughing a bit

“Just answer me. Is she or not pregnant?”

“Of course she’s not” Evergray hissed once he recovered his breath “We’ve used protection all times we made love”

“But maybe one time it wouldn’t…”

“The pregnancy test were negative, and Dr. Eiren Doyle confirm that when Kelly fall sick after touching some poisonous plants that made her vomit” he said remembering how worried was about her that day and how the worry left him when she recovered during the day

“So…She isn’t…”

“Yeah, she isn’t. But it’s true that we’ve spoken about that. Maybe we would be prepared to have children in a far future, but not now”

“Well, that makes me feel a bit better” Avalon said “I was worried”

Evergray kept in silence. He knew that Avalon made him that question because he didn’t trust on him taking care of a child, but the former druid wasn’t going to keep talking about it. He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy head. Maybe he had made mistakes in the past, but in the hypothetical case of Kelly being pregnant he wouldn’t make mistakes. He sighed again, shaking his head as he headed back inside the house, followed by his brother. Kelly called Evergray and told him to sit down next to her on the sofa so they could open more gifts.

“Did you assault Jorvik Shop Center?” he asked with a chuckle as he opened one of the gifts

“We were near, but no” Linda laughed and then, she gave them another gift “This is from Justin”

“Oh, I should call him” Kelly said “I feel a bit bad for not being able to invite him to the wedding”

“He understands why. He is new on the druid thing, specially of being a Whisperer, and also, he didn’t want to ruin your wedding” Anne said

“Oh, yeah, Loretta” Kelly and Evergray said and laughed 

“C’mon, open it!” Alex said with a giggle

“I’m on it…Whoa” Kelly said gasping a bit when she had a small ornament for the reins. It was the symbol that the Goldenleaves Stables gave to the riders that finished their competition for the first time. On its center was Aideen’s harp, the National symbol of Jorvik “This is…”

“It was from his mother. It was the first trophy she won with Winterwhisper and since you’re now Winterwhisper’s rider…”

“When I return to work, I have to thank him for this”

Lunch time arrived when they finished opening their wedding gifts. While her friends were preparing the meal, Kelly went to open the main door after hearing someone knocking. When she opened it, she found herself on Luciana’s arms. “I’m happy to see you, but please, I need…breath!”

“Alright, alright” Luciana said letting her go and giving her a bag “Here, for you”

“Thank you, I…” Kelly started to said as she took the bag until she spotted Ydris behind her friend “What is he doing here?”

“At first I was going to come alone, but he insisted me” she said 

“I allowed him to stay at my wedding, but having him in my house?”

“Please, mon Cherie, let me show that I really has changed” Ydris said

“How ironic can life be. Why I don’t feel surprise when I don’t believe your words? Do I have to remember the mark you left on me?”

“I’m not aware of any marks…”

“You don’t remember the scars I got when you turned me into a horse, do you? They still hurt”

“Please, please, calm down” Luciana said “Let him prove you that he…”

Kelly kept few minutes in silence before sighing. “Alright, but if he dares to do something that could ruin the good environment that is on my house, I’ll make sure he won’t be able to put his feet on my house or even in Valedale”

Kelly let them enter as she gave the bag to Siobhan before entering the room and closing the door abruptly. Her back was hurting her and she felt her scars burning like red hot iron. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” she hissed as she removed her shirt and used the mirror to see her scars. They weren’t bleeding, but the pain was so bad that she was doing efforts to avoid crying.

“Kelly?” she heard Evergray calling her “It’s everything OK?”

“Yes, don’t worry” she said, trying to control her pants caused by the pain 

“Let me enter”

“I said I’m alright”

“Kelly…”

“I’m fine!!” she yelled and then, she closed her eyes as she clinched to the mirror, her knuckled turning white. When she didn’t hear her husband, she cursed to herself. She felt so stupid after yelling at him like that. It wasn’t his fault. But before she could say or do anything, she heard the door opening and closing and now she was on Evergray’s arms “S-Sorry…” she cried 

“Hush, my love…” he said stroking her back, stopping when he heard her hissing “The scars are hurting you, aren’t they?”

“Yeah…”

“When…?”

“They started to hurt when I saw Ydris”

“Wait, Ydris is here?”

“He came with Luciana” Kelly said as she tried to stop the pain with her magic “He said he wanted to prove that he has changed…Fuck, this hurts a lot…”

“Don’t waste your energy, my love. I’ll call Lisa and I will ask her to help you”

“No, I…”

“Kelly, please, let her help you” he said and after kissing her, he went to the living room, returning to the room minutes later with Lisa “I will take care of our guests”

Kelly sighed but nodded, letting Lisa use the power of the Star Circle to make the pain stop as Evergray went to the living room, spotting Ydris speaking with Luciana. The former druid took a deep breath, trying to calm down when he noticed that his knuckles turned white due the strength he was using on his grip, and once he calmed down, he want to talk to the magician.

“Ydris” he said 

“Gray Pilgrim”

“Please, call me by my name”

“What do you want?” Ydris asked with a sigh

“Speak with you” Evergray said and then, he looked at Luciana “Alone”

Luciana nodded and went with Kelly and the others. Evergray headed to the garden, with Ydris following him. Once both were outside, the former druid closed the door. The magician felt nervous being alone with Evergray. All the Pandorians knew about that man, the one that they knew as the Gray Pilgrim, and some Pandorians really feared him, but most of them respected him. Ydris as between fear him and respect him since the day when he saw what Evergray was capable to do if his lover was in danger. With a sigh, Ydris looked at the former druid.

“What do you want to talk about with me?”

“Why are you here?” Evergray asked “Why of all the places in Jorvik did you choose to came here?”

“Luciana was going to come here and I asked her if I could go with her” Ydris said “I don’t see what’s wrong with that. Should I remember you when you came to my circus asking for a cure for the nightmares she had after seeing someone related to her dying?”

“I remember that, but also I remember the pain you’ve caused to her, and she didn’t expect to see you here, on our house”

“I’m not going to do anything bad, I promise”

“I can’t believe your words, but I’m sure you won’t do anything since you’re not on your timeless piece of land” he said “And before we enter again, let me tell you that I have the enough materials to make another Cosmic Clock”

“Don’t you dare to do that” Ydris said, fear crossing his face

“Don’t make me to do it” Evergray said “C’mon, is getting cold”

Both men entered the house in order to take a seat on the table. Ydris kept silence during all the lunch; knowing that the Gray Pilgrim could make another Cosmic Clock was enough to make him keep on silence.

The evening arrived and Anne and Siobhan made sure that Kelly received some dressage tips while she mounted Moonlight. The Irish Cob answered very well to Kelly’s orders and she didn’t have any problems following Feidhraid’s moves, specially because he was in fact a deer. The Jorvik Stables Open House was on three days and since she decided to participate, she had to be prepared. 

Three days later, the great event arrived. The Jorvik Stables Open House was on going and Kelly couldn’t be more nervous than she was. She was actually at Jorvik Stables, preparing herself on the changing rooms. She was trying to pick her hair on a bun before putting her hat, but her hair was being rebellious.

“Do you need help?” Siobhan asked entering on the changing rooms

“Yes, please. I think this is going to get me crazy” Kelly said with a sigh as she let her friend help her with her hair “How did you get inside? I mean, this is part of the exclusive area for participants and staff people”

“Anne helped me with that” Siobhan said showing her a VIP guest card “I can enter in places like this since me an Anne are like your trainers”

“She’s smart” she said smiling “It’s a pity that she can’t participate”

“Well, she has that Andalusian. She could use it to participate”

“Yes, but it isn’t Concorde. The Soul Riders have a very special connection and bond with their Star Breeds, and Anne with Concorde…They couldn’t be beat. But now Concorde is a foal”

“And since you, as the Fifth Soul Rider, have the skill of creating bonds with all the horses...”

“That makes things easier since Winterwhisper doesn’t like this type of events” Kelly said with a sigh and then, she gasped when she saw the perfect bun “Thank you so much, Siobhan”

“You’re welcome” the red haired druid said with a smile “Now go there and make them be without words”

Kelly nodded and put her hat as she exited the changing rooms with Siobhan. Kelly was dressing a baroque style dressage set, a gift from her friends. When they were heading to the place where Moonlight was waiting for her, Anne approached them and gave her a pair of golden earrings with the shape of roses. “Don’t forget your wild rose earrings” Anne said

“Thanks” she said putting them on her ears before going to see her Irish Cob mare “Whoa, you have braided her tail and mane, haven’t you?”

“In Ireland, Irish Cob horses use to have their mane and tail braided when they do dressage.” Siobhan said 

“And we added few blue ribbons on her mane and tail” Maverick added

“She looks amazing” Kelly said stroking Moonlight before making sure that all the tack was well placed

She mounted on her horse in order to go to the place where the participants had to wait their turn to show their moves on the arena. As she made her mare walk to that place, she heard her husband calling her from the terraces. Kelly couldn’t help but smile as she approached him. “I can’t believe that you’re here” she said

“I told you that I was going to be here cheering you up, my dear” Evergray said managing to stroke the hand she lifted without being seeing

“Your ring…”

“As I said, I have it together with the engage ring on my necklace” he said showing her both rings on the necklace “Like you. Don’t worry, once this event finishes, the marriage ring will be on my finger” he added hiding the necklace under his clothes

“I will do the same” Kelly said with a smile “I miss having that ring on my finger too”

Evergray was going to say something more when Moonlight let out a soft whinny, indicating them that someone was approaching them. Kelly and Evergray looked at the young men that were on the terrace, walking to them. They were wearing clothes that made them look similar to cowboys. Once they were next to them, they greeted them removing their hats.

“Miss Kelly Nightborn, it’s a pleasure to meet you again” the older of them said with a smile “I would kiss your hand, but I can’t do it if I want to keep my feet here and not in the infirmary”

“Oh, hello, Mister…”

“Scott. Scott Buttergood” he said “We met when I helped you with advises about dealing with those nerds from G.E.D”

“Oh, right” Kelly said “Sorry for not remembering you, the nervous from the competition…”

“I understand” Scott said “You know my brother Robert, don’t you?” he added an Robert smiled

“Yeah, I know him a bit more since we had more contact” she said with a smile

“I can’t believe you are going to participate” Robert said “I heard that you are one of the best”

“Thanks” she said before looking to Evergray “It’s something wrong, Evergray?”

“No, don’t worry” he said “I saw Herman right there and I want to speak with him.”

Kelly nodded and smiled a bit when her husband said ‘good luck, my dear’ so soft that she was the only one that could hear him. Once the former druid was heading to the place where Herman was, Robert cleared his throat, calling her attention. “I wanted to ask you if I could invite you to eat with us”

“Sorry, but I can’t” she said smiling “I appreciated your invitation, but I can’t. If you’ll excuse me, I have to be with the other participants.”

“Sure, and good luck” Scott said as he saw her heading to the place where the other was before looking to his brother “You have a crush on her, haven’t you?”

“Yes…But I think her heart belongs to another person” Robert said with a sigh

“Well, you can be her friend” his brother said “C’mon, let’s go to our seats”

After various dressage acting, it was Kelly’s turn. She was nervous, of course, because it was her first time there, but she had to keep calm if she wanted to do a perfect acting. Moonlight was ready to show her moves, and Kelly had to be ready as well. On the terraces, her friends were expecting.

“She’s nervous, I can feel it” Anne said “She has to calm down if she doesn’t want Moonlight to notice it”

“Don’t worry, Anne, she will be fine” Lisa said “Specially with the songs she has chosen”

When they saw Kelly at the entrance of the dressage arena, all the people kept silence. With a soft trot, she made Moonlight enter as a remix from Lisa’s songs started to sound. Kelly and Moonlight remembered the basics things they knew about dressage and the tips that Siobhan and Anne taught her, and with elegance, they started to perform their dance. Some of the participants had laughed of them because they didn’t consider Irish Cob horses as dressage horses, but when they saw the elegance and the beauty of their dance, they closed their mouths, swallowing their own words. In a moment of the acting, Justin, who was sitting with Lisa and the others, saw that Kelly had put the Goldenleaves trophy that he gave to her on the bridle due its small size.

“Tell me that you have seen that” he whispered to his friends

“The Goldenleaves leaf on the bridle? Yeah, we saw it” Evergray said with a smile “She said she wanted to wear it as tribute to your mother”

“R-Really?”

“Winterwhisper was your mother’s horse. For her, being the new rider of that stallion is a big honor, and of course, it’s also a tribute for you” the former druid said

“For me?” 

“You made possible that Kelly became Winterwhisper’s rider”

Justin nodded as he kept silence again, emoted after knowing that Kelly had a very big respect for the woman that brought him to this world. Then, the performance ended and all the people exploded in applauses and cheers. Kelly patted Moonlight’s neck as both rider and horse felt proud of their performance.

After all the acting ended, it was time to know the winner of the competition. Kelly was in the backstage with her friends and with her husband, nervous for the result. When the judges called all the participants, she went with Moonlight with the others. The third place was for a girl for the Bulldozer, the second place was for a girl from the Bobcats. Kelly knew that it was probably she wouldn’t be the winner, but her face got a surprise expression when the first place was for her. With tears on her eyes, she picked up the golden trophy together with Moonlight before taking a photo with the other winners. After that, she went to her friends and let them hugged her.

“You did it!” Anne said “We’re so proud of you!”

“Really?”

“Really, my love” Evergray said passing an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him in order to kiss her forehead

“Now let’s go to celebrate it!” Alex said “It’s pizza time!”

All of them laughed, enjoying that moment together before going to celebrate it properly.


End file.
